


10 years and you think they don't miss you?

by YOUCUCKSHED



Category: mcyt
Genre: Adoption, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bird Hybrid TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), But realistic, ClaraInnit, ClemetineInnit, Exile, Exiled TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), F/M, Family Dynamics, Family Feels, Fatherhood, Fatherinnit, Fluff, Happy TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Hurt TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Hybrid TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Hybrids, Iron Golem Hybrid, Maybe.., Minecraft, Other, Parent TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Sad TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Tommyinnit is a dad, Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings, Winged TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), clara is oc, cow hybrid, flerting, he does a father philza thing, he is better philza, mentions of sex but in teasing manor, slight gore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 20:20:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29231430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YOUCUCKSHED/pseuds/YOUCUCKSHED
Summary: It's been 10 godforsaken years since Tommy left.Wanna hear the story of a family that was sewed by a scar deeper than a ravine.Oh did he wish he could visit them...The first two were difficult, he had to adjust, he had blood to clean and a sword to sheath. The other four after were much simpler, quiet, he took it for granted. Then the next and last, oh little girl why do you sob he pondered and wonder, why oh why he cooed and she cried."Please don't cry, Clara's here and so am I~" His caring claim made the little girl so sleepy.He missed them. They missed him.She loved him. He loved them. They were his new family, how could he leave?Sadly he had no choice.
Relationships: oc x tommyinnit
Comments: 4
Kudos: 109





	10 years and you think they don't miss you?

**Author's Note:**

> You may know me, you may not this may have just been a story you came upon accidentally. I don't know and I really don't care. Let the two sides be divided cause you surely don't wanna ruin this. 
> 
> Basically, I wanted to try something new!
> 
> Heavily inspired by these wonderful stories ---> 'Honeydew' written by Belbo_Boggins // 'to be a wanderer, wandering' written by Ghostbandaids // 'To Make A New Home' written by CelestialDevotee // GO CHECK THEM OUT <3
> 
> Hopefully, this won't be too long but I don't know yet so maybe stick around to find out.
> 
> I hope you enjoy :)

"Are you sure about this?" Tommy asked with clear concern and rising dread in his voice. Behind the wagon, a woman is rummaging through a few chests while holding a blanket.

"Of course I am. It's been 10 years since you've seen all of them. They deserve to know you're at least not _dead_ , darling." The woman's voice muttered out as there was a cry. She shushed the cry with her low humming of a lullaby.

"Now get your ass in that nation's gates and greet everyone before Clem wakes up!" She threw a cloak at the blonde, in which he easily caught it, and sighed, turning away and briskly walking past many travelers and tourists to get into the main part of the Dream smp, L'manberg.

He was alone now. It wasn't unfamiliar but it was strange after being occupied for the past five years.

It's been 10 damn years since Tommy left Dream smp lands. He ventured for miles. Village after village, eventually he even made a name for himself. All ranging from "Genocide eyes" to "The Broken Whisper" fuck, even "The grey-eyed hero". Not many dares say his name in vain unless they wanted to be beaten to a pulp and burned at the stake for insulting his honor. He wasn't too happy with that **fact** but he couldn't do much to them, his 'followers'.

He was called many things nowadays. He woulda saved the villages and helped the kids, teaching them about the best of his abilities of loyalty and courage. Sadly he could not stay after they figured out his dwelling past beyond those, no, _his_ gray dulled eyes that were once blue like the skies above. Could he even say they were blue anymore?

So tainted with blood and the grayer skies he's flown through.

He was a little genocidal he'll admit, hence the one name upon dozens, "Genocide eye." He killed many but after 2 years he began to calm and settle down. His past and name before far from forgotten all he was known for now was his heroic even courageous deeds that made him written in the history books of passing merchants and needy libertarians he had always kept a straight forward glance yet deep in his eyes a sad gentle stare.

That was seven years ago. Fucking hell, did he feel old.

Five years ago he met a girl and a baby who had been on the run from rampant greedy pillagers. He saved them and offered his home, his sanctuary. And after all those wishes and letters to his friends that were never sent, of never coming back. Look where he was, back in Dream smp lands after everything, still with the girl who's now a woman and baby who is now his own child. He'd grown rather a lot since then. Well, that's what he'd been told by an old friend. That friend had worn flimsy black sunglasses and a red-white hat so he took it to heart.

Hopefully, the others would think so too.

His attitude was less obnoxious; or so he thought and less intense, not like he could be childish and happy when he was at war every Monday. He had become sterner, more mature, stronger, and selfless more than he already was. His face was known in Dream smp lands, his legend was told everywhere he went. Some would argue about his past, some would shrug and say, 'he was a kid with the bravery and strength of 1000 soldiers.'

Unlike his younger self, this title did not go to his head in fact he denied all the claims of courage and heroism.

He was far from a hero and he was far from a god.

Village upon village they made him seem like someone everyone could depend on, but no you couldn't.

He knew what he was.

A monster. A beautiful damaged monster.

A monster who changed.

He left the state of emptiness when he grew closer to the crowds.

He had long blonde hair with dark brown blending into it near the lower portion while it was ina ponytail put up by none other than the women he saved. His protests meant nothing to her. 

Large white avian wings strolled behind him, tucked neatly in the cloak, it had toughs of red, orange, and yellow feathers along the bottom. Dark navy blue along the top and middle by his many feathers that were plain.

They had grown on his back a year after he left. He was proud to say he was a master of flight. He loved taking the two he adored so much soaring above the clouds and through the skies for hours on end till dusk and dawn. Freedom is what he felt every time he was able to spread them across the land he knew so well. It hurt at first, but the aches and sparks of pain that he had at night for long periods lingered almost long forgotten in his mind, still, he lived with them for so long now he's gone numb to the feeling of them inhabiting his back.

He had few noticeable scars on his face, one by his upper lip and one from his left eyebrow to his chin as well as one deep scar on his throat from the very pillagers he killed to save the girl and child. His hands littered with burns from his exile. He forgave everyone but Dream. He had not seen a reason too.

Not yet.

But he was back and that meant he would have to deal with it.

He'd have to confront every single one of them sooner or later and he's glad he's been forced to do so now. He hummed in enjoyment as he heard loud shouts of children and the ruckus of residents and merchants. L'manberg seems to have grown quite the size over the years. It has so many houses and shops littering its streets. Years ago there were only so few residents and now the land was flourishing like never before.

'This is beautiful' He held on to the hood of his brown cloak. He had hoped to find someone familiar soon before he would evidently feel the urge to greet and play with the children. Speaking of the cursed beings he felt a tug on his pant leg.

"E-Excuse me, Miser?" He looked down to see a little boy with red eyes and curly black hair.

"Yes? Are you alright?" The boy only mumbled, "Are you lost?" He crouched down to the boy's level who looked about 6 years old. Tommy chuckled when the boy fumbled with his fingers and pointed to the stall they stopped next to. It was a candy apple stand. Tommy smirked down at the boy.

He got back up and without needing the boy to ask, bought a candy apple. He crouched back down and handed it to the boy.

“Is this what you wanted? No need to thank me by the way," He said with a soft smile almost teasing. The boy looked into Tommy's eyes with a look full of adoration. The little boy giggled and grabbed his rough hands pulling him as he ran down and past multiple other stalls. Tommy was albeit taken back by the boy's utter strength but thought nothing of it.

He laughed loudly causing others to stare. The boy was well giggling. Guiding him somewhere.

'woo, this little boy's fast' He felt his wings start to lift up, wanting out of the restrictions while the wind went under his cloak which caused them to get impatient and needy for freedom.

"Slow down kiddo I can't keep up forever!" He exclaimed. His feet slightly ached. The boy stopped and looked back then tilted his head. He was about to speak but the door of the building they stopped in front of flung open and two people stepped out.

"Oh my! Carlos?!" Someone yelled in worry, he looked up to see none other than two familiar faces, Tubbo and Ranboo. It took a lot of willpower to not just throw himself at them. He stayed still and quiet.

"Carlos what did we say about dragging strangers to the orphanage!" The lanky enderman scolded. Carlos just kept smiling.

"Miser cloak man bought me a candy apple so I brought him here!" He motioned to the apple in his small tender hands. Tommy softly chuckled causing the two other startled adults to finally take in the man's presence.

"Oh! Ohm-my I am so sorry sir." Tubbo said quickly as he took Carlos's hand from Tommy's.

"It's no problem, who was I to say no to that face?" The other two both froze in their places. The enderman croaked out in confusion then realization as his ears flung up.

"Surely not," Tubbo said as he gasped and covered his mouth slowly in disbelief. Tommy chuckled a bit louder this time as he looked up, stood up, and pulled down his hood letting his ponytail drop and his face to be acquainted with a toothy warm grin.

"You better believe it, big man." He said cheekily.

"You- You bastard!" The smaller shouted as he threw himself into Tommy's arms causing the blonde to grunt. He patted the others back soothingly as the Brunette sobbed into his shoulder. Ranboo only waved.

"Hi, Tommy." He smiled down sharply at him half expecting him to ignore the other.

"Still taller than ever I see, Ranboob." The enderman let out a noise of distress and flushed. He pushed his fingers together in embarrassment.

'ah same old same old'

"I'm only playing, It's nice to see you again Ran." He smirked at the taller male who just kept a shy stance but nodded and decided to take Carlos inside. Tubbo's sobs became tamer and he sniffed as he had pulled himself away from the other who just stared down at him.

"You jerk, You left us! How could you? I blamed myself for your possible demise and here you are healthy as ever and even fucking taller than when you were 10 bloody years ago!" He rambled on and on. Tommy just sat there and took it, slightly wincing at the yelling but letting him get it all out. He deserved it for the most part. He should've said something before he left.

"I know, I'm a bitch and I ‘serve to be told off but can we do this later? I promise I can explain unless someone hasn't already but for now I just want to see everyone. Please?" He knows what he says shocks Tubbo when his mouth gapes open.

"Who are you and where is my best friend??" Tubbo said accusingly as he glared straight into Tommy's soul.

"Ouch- People change in the span of 10 years Tubster." He rolled his eyes and tucked his arms into his chest folding them close.

"Now where is everyone, fill me in with everything that's happened, big guy." He said calmly while still staring at a surprised Tubbo. A few minutes pass and Tubbo is still in denial.

“Okay for the last time, I'm Tommy fucking Innit and I would appreciate it if you didn't shit on me for my new personality or whatever is different about me, thank you very much!" He said sternly as he glanced back at the orphanage seeing some kids in the window staring at him. He shows a generous smile and he can see them become frantic and start to giggle with each other. Tubbo noticed where he was staring and laughed.

"You like kids?" He raised a brow. Tommy nodded and waved at them before turning his full attention back to Tubbo. Who gave him a forward glance. He knew Tommy wanted to say something.

Tommy continued.

"Back to what I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted by your remarks and framing statements. Catch me up, what's been happening?" He asks. Tubbo shrugs.

"Well after you left no one was the same. Everything seemed so dull like we lost you for good. We found out some people were glad you were gone, however..." Tubbo gave a longing sigh motioning for Tommy to follow him. They walked through the town.

"Some, hopefully, all of those who were glad of your leave," He coughed, "moved out of L'manberg a few weeks after. Fundy moved in with Eret who in the end, ending up confessing he liked the fox." Tommy laughed at this and smiled signaling him to go on.

"After that ordeal and if you were wondering, Dream called the wedding off and just let Fundy be happy, anyway, months went by and L'manberg wasn't looking too good. I hadn't been the same. I could barely sleep, barely stand. Everything I did was painful, I almost used drinking as a relief, thankfully, Quackity always stopped me,..” Tommy and he winced at the mention. He had to wipe at his eyes to stop the few tears that prickled down. 

“I decided to hold yet another election. Eret won." Tubbo paused waiting for Tommy's reaction. He just hummed. Tubbo started up again.

"Dream disappeared shortly after. Sapnap retired from his killing pet days and moved in with George by your house so he could watch over it. Gogy felt terrible for being the reason you were put to trial so he decided to reestablish your home and make it his and Sapnaps little business, how? I have no idea, It’s called TI incorporated. They sell housing and such, I think. They kept it safe for when you ever did return." Tommy glanced around him taking in the scenery. He wasn’t that surprised. I mean sure they made his home into an HQ but he was just happy they used it. He never was able to live in that place for long, it always being griefed and all.

"Eret did a ton of changes to L'manberg. Its rules and morals of being free haven’t changed.” He shared a glance at Tommy and gave a soft smile. 

“I made myself an orphanage with Ranboo. Badlands is still a place where you can find Skeppy, Badboyhalo, and Ant. And Awesamdude had just finished building a hotel in your honor for your birthday, actually." Tommy's eyes widened.

"A **WHAT**?"

"A hotel," Tubbo repeated. "Can I continue?" Tommy nodded but was still shocked, a fucking hotel? After him. He mused the idea but listened into Tubbo.

"Your... Family, if you still believe that they are, are all living in the snow biome South of here, and well the revival of Wilbur was a success." He cringed at the voice crack. Tommy froze in place.

Silence.

"Do you mean Wilbur is alive?" Tubbo softened his gaze.

"Not entirely, instead of being a living being with a beating heart and such, he was only given his memories back. For weeks we had to isolate him so he wouldn't attack or hurt anyone,” He cringed at the mention of isolation, “after months of therapy and what, not Wilbur became normal-ish." Tubbo smiled up at Tommy who had tears swarming up in the corner of his eyes.

"Speaking of your family they started the Antarctica empire back up! Right at this very moment, they're having a meeting with the council of L'manberg at the new and improved community house!" Tommy's eyes widen more at this new information. 

"That's where I was actually taking you and look at that! We're here." He gestured towards the large cathedral-looking building made of smooth stone and cobble. The top seemed to be made of entirely glass and glowstone.

"That does not look like any community house I've ever seen Tubs." Tubbo laughed obnoxiously.

"It's changed a lot ever since Dream left," Tubbo stated while gradually getting closer to the front doors of the building.

'Dream' Tommy flinched at the memories in the back of his mind.

"So what are we waiting for? Let's crash a party!" Tommy shouts as he lets his cloak wrapped around his head and his feathers fluff up in anticipation.

"Everyone should be in there right?" Tommy looked over to Tubbo who nodded, deciding he should go in first. Tubbo quiets him down as he knocks and is allowed in by a guard. Tommy shrugs at this, maybe they added security. Tommy decided to drop the cloak further down his back allowing his wings to slide out of them as he lifted himself up into the air and burst through the door with a kick knocking out the guard by the door.

"Miss me **bitches**?"

He shows his large wings erupting from his back startling even Tubbo who had seen him just a few seconds ago. He heard gasps, sobs, and yelling. He smiled softly when he felt arms wrap around him spinning him slightly so his back was turned to the large gathering group, he knew exactly who they were.

"Hey Techno." He scoffs and hugs him tighter. Two men walk up from behind them. He looks towards them from behind his back. "You just gonna stand there?" He lifts a brow and his wing so they can crowd around him. He was here. It's been so long since he had been given a hug by his family. As they all let go of him they were finally able to get a good look at him.

"You've grown wings!" Phil mused while he gently caressed his colorful feathers.

"Your hair is so long," Techno said as he touched it delicately. The ponytail was neat. Techno mumbled a small, 'pony buddies?' Which made Tommy almost double over, but he just let out a sheepish snicker. He flinched when a hand touched his face gently.

"So many scars..." Wilbur touched his face lightly, with care, trying to not hurt him in any way. Tommy was in shock but gave a crooked smile. "I-Is it really you?" Tommy nodded again.  
  
Tommy just smiled, a few tears welled up in his eyes. Everyone stopped and winced at the quiet sob that erupted from the blonde.

"Sorry that you finally got to see me and I'm crying like a baby, just been so long." He lifted up his hands to wipe at his wet cheeks and rid his face of the tears. He looked behind his family, finally taking in everyone who was here. Eret, Fundy ~~holding Eret's hand,~~ George, Sapnap, Karl, fast asleep, Niki, Captain Puffy ~~he heard about her from Ranboo during exile,~~ Punz, Badboyhalo ~~who isn't accompanied by Skeppy oddly enough,~~ Quackity, Tubbo ~~who was smiling happily,~~ Technoblade, Philza, Wilbur, Awesamdude ~~he missed his good pal Sam he should've taken his offer,~~ and... His smile turned quickly into a long frown. The glint in his eyes became dangerous.

"Tubbo I thought you said he was gone.." Tubbo flinched at the remark. 

Dream. 

Dream was here and he was standing all the way in the back. 

"I didn't know till I walked in and before I knew it, it was too late you burst through the door." He explains coming closer to him. Tommy scoffed.

"I have a lot to say to you, you bi-" Tommy was interrupted by a shout. "Daddy!" Tommy's eyes widened as he turned around quickly. Everyone becomes startled by the new voice. Looking towards the door.

"Why is there a child here?" Technoblade voiced everyone's thoughts. Tommy smirked but turned fully around his wings and back turned to the group, again. Which were confused as hell.

"Hi, baby girl did you sleep well?" Tommy asked the little girl. Everyone was startled by his words. They all looked at each other then back at the two in question.

"I did! I did! I had a dweam abou' you an an-" She giggled loudly running into her dad's lanky arms. Tommy chuckled and cooed at her.

"Daddy who are tese people?" She asked, becoming very shy. Ranboo teleported in front of Tommy. The girl babbled, still calling Tommy her 'Daddy'.

"I found her near the orphanage calling for you." Ranboo chuckled softly. Tommy nodded to him, giving him a quiet ‘thank you’. He got the message as he quickly teleported beside Tubbo.

"Tommy who is that and why is she calling you 'daddy'." Tommy flinched aggressively and he jumped causing his feathers to ruffle. The voice that spoke up was none other than Dream. Tommy glared at him coldly. He calmed down however when the girl in his arms hit his cheeks softly. She tried to glare at him but it only looked like a pout.

"Daddy no sad!" She yelled at him, her nose wrinkling. Tommy laughed loudly and everyone around them silently squeal and make little aw's at the scene. Dream scoffed, to ‘cutesy’ for him. He put his cloak on her and she giggled, it didn't fit her at all.

"Ignoring the homeless green man, this is Clementine," He was abruptly interrupted by Wilbur. Dream exhaled harshly, at the supposed insult. His existence was further ignored.

"So who is she?" Wilbur, baffled by the announcement of Clementine, looks to be a hybrid as well, shocking Technoblade the most. Tommy sighed.

"If you would let me finish," His stern look turned into a soft calm one as he ran his hand across her face and she leaned into the touch. He grabbed one of the little girl's hands and kissed it caringly. Surprising mostly everyone but Tubbo who knew Tommy had a soft side, especially since earlier when Tommy agreed to have a fondness for children and even before he admitted that. Tubbo was the closest to him before his exile so he knew of the cuddly side of Tommyinnit. He was still surprised that the kid was calling him dad but he knew the taller one would soon answer all their questions, which was sooner than he expected.

"She's my daughter!" He exclaimed happily while giving her multiple butterfly kisses by her nose and eyes. Everyone heaved loudly, causing a commotion amongst them.

"I'm a grandpa again?!" Phil squealed grasping at his hat. Fundy glared at the old man. Wilbur choked on air.

"What?! How??" Quackity booked it for Tommy and Clementine. "I mean she's adorable but how??? When!" He squawked. Tommy blushed slightly letting the closest people notice those being Philza and Quackity.

"OOoooOoOoO~ Did you have segz on the crafting table big guy?" Quackity winked, he still had the same humor as he had 10 years ago. Tommy's face became even more contrast in the color red, he looked identical to a tomato. Everyone's eyes widened and some whistled.

"NO I DID NOT **MAKE** THIS CHILD SHE'S- SHE'S-!!" He tried to say it but couldn’t find the words to explain how he acquired a kid.

"He's stuttering! He can't defend himself! Quick let's tease the information out of him for old times sake!" Fundy hollered. Everyone erupted into giggles except George who just smiled, Punz who sighed with a pleasant hum, Sam who you could barely tell what he was thinking with that gas mask and goggles but you could hear heavy breathing, fast, almost like laughter, and Dream who shrugged leaning on the closest wall, he was interested in the answer as well but didn’t show much emotion even with his mask hanging low latching onto his neck only.

"Who's the mother?" Sapnap howled. Everyone snickered at his heated face and large gulp. Clementine was giggling at her daddy's actions, clapping; using the large sleeves to.

"Songbird?" Tommy turned around promptly. Everyone stared where they heard a female voice, once again at the door of the community house. someone should really close it. A woman about Ranboo’s height standing by the entrance, smirking. Her eyes enticed with curiosity and beauty no one could explain. Tommy sighed, smiling at her, still with a flushed expression however as she strolled inside to him in peaceful silence, she moved gracefully. She slowly made her way to the other side of the community house, preparing to pounce as soon as she’s close enough to her beloved. The way she moved was deceiving.

The banter and yelling from before no more as she stalked towards him. She was a giant, very toned, as well as tawny skin with flakes of silver, speckled about her body from what others could see. Her hair wasn’t long but it definitely wasn’t short either, she was able to have it up in a bun. She had soft-looking clay orange-chocolate brown hair with a dandelion peeking out from behind her ear. Wearing ripped and dirtied pants and a dark gray tank top showing off her beefy but scarred arms, bandages covering her shoulder and left hand. A pendant of a rose on the dark-colored satchel that she held to her side.

Oh! So she was an iron golem species. Wait, iron golem- **WHAT**?

Tommy as if instinctively gave his child to Techno who gaped albeit in surprise and stood frozen in place as the little girl stared up at him before making grabby hands at his crown, the sleeves of Tommy's coat dropping down exposing small child arms, 'she's not an orphan, she's just your little brothers kid' the voices were noisy. He scoffed quietly but either way quickly gave her the crown and then proceeded to push the child into the more able adult, Philza’s, arms who just chuckled and tried to appease the little cow hybrid whose sky blue eyes just like his youngest sons, sparkled as she giggled at the object on her head. Everyone watched the exchange before locking onto Tommy inching forward to the women.

He let out his arms clearly showing that he didn’t care what rid them and institutes a beckoning sign, index finger which sticks out of his clenched fist, palm facing him, his hands are swift. He moves it repeatedly towards himself. She understands. The women closing in huffed out a gust of air and runs towards him, in a small zig-zag. Everyone gasped in horror. Fog or was it smoke? They didn’t know but it exploded through the large building. It didn’t cover the entirety of it, leaving Dream to the side just fucking baffled at the sight of a giant cloud.

“T-Tommy watch out!” Niki shouted out after clinging to Puffy, who yelled the same, they tried to warn the young man who just didn’t move. The fog quickly covered him and before anyone knew it he was gone but they heard a loud laugh ripple through the tense smog air.

‘Was he crazy!?’ They all burst into expressed confusion. Their faces showing pure misunderstanding and worry. People were coughing and screaming his name but he didn’t care. They were being overdramatic. He only waited for it to dissipate before lowering his head and spreading his wings, some feathers that were loose fall. He gave a sly grin.

“Clara you're gonna have to do better than just some exaggerated gesture of fog!” He howled the air getting clearer and they heard a very masculine and pretty, if that’s possible, voice speak.

“Is that so, love?” She chuckled heavily before it went silent only a loud thump could be heard and the rapid flapping of wings. Some were still coughing. All huddled together.

‘Love?’ 

“What the hell is going on?!” Punz shouted, trying to ease all their racing thoughts. The little girl in Philza’s arms not fazed by the events at all spoke up.

“Mommy and daddy are having fun!” Her words spooked everyone.

“‘Mommy?’” Fundy shared. She nodded and pointed towards where two figures stood, sword and axe unsheathed and now were clinking together in an unfamiliar harmony and the whines of a fight roared through the slicing of air and loud clanking of their netherite weapons.

“Are we dancing now?!” Tommy chirped before dashing to her side and hitting her but earning a giggle and the sound of his sword hitting clean metal erupted through the thin air.

“I knew you wanted to give them a show, love, but I ain’t gonna be the one dancing.” She responded quickly gashing his arm. He flinched but smirked and cooed at her face. His sharp axe in a fight of dominance with her pointed sword. Sparks flying. The beating of their hearts was rapid and the uneasy breathing made sweat drip from their foreheads.

“You look so fucking hot in battle.” He groans. She muttered a low ‘thank you’ and kicked at him not even surprising the shorter then swung her sword to his side in which he dived away from and maneuvered his way back onto his light feet. He swayed forward and flapped his wings with adrenaline-filled strength, as he bends his knees and balances his weight, still keeping himself on the solid ground.

“God. I can just imagine your friend’s faces,” she giggled and so did he, “I bet they’re confused. You feeling reckless?” She took his flustered and stoic stance to dive towards him and sling her arm under his clutching on to him then hoisting him up, causing him to be picked up by her and thrown into the air in which he spun around. Getting the message he mustered all the energy he had into flapping his large wings in a constant motion allowing him to lift himself higher up in the air, keeping it steady as he was not in the correct position to fly as he shifted to the side and then got into a floating position almost. Philza stood in awe at his technique and so did the others. He was very good with his wings.

He was glad that the ceiling was high. He twirled and gasped breathlessly as he swung his hands down and called to her.

She inventoried her sword and smiled at the group. They stared back at her, mouths wide open and eyeing this ‘fun’ in wonderous fear.

How over the top did this need to be?

It was only natural for his flock to do this in front of packs or other flocks to prove themselves to others or to claim dominance. 

“I’m Clara, Hi baby girl, now if you’d excuse me.” She waved and puffed out air once again covering herself in it before lifting up her arms flakes of iron no more on her arms but only on her shoulders. The little girl just smiled brighter. She was of course very excited but it’s not like she hasn’t seen this over 100 times already.

“I’m ready, love!” Tommy nodded and took this chance to beat his wings expanding them higher, fluttering weightlessly, like a butterfly, above all of his friends.

“How are you doing down there **BITCHES**?” They all yelled back at him, curses and loud complaints, well except Dream, Niki, Puffy, Sam, and Bad. 

He was readying himself for a grand finale. He buckles his feet forward and flattens his wings, before tucking his wings closed, dropping fast, but only a few feet were lost, screams echoed through the community house before he suddenly let his wings expand and spread out he hung above him then started flapping rapidly, they moved up and down harshly, he chirped in gratifying satisfaction. He got a scare out of them. He flew up and up and when he thought he was high enough to get in a ready position to dive, he did so downwards to Clara. Instead of what he could have done which was slowly glide down in a spiral maybe he decided to the riskiest fucking trick in the book.

“C’mere, pretty bird!” She hollered jumping rather high and grabbing his torso, earning a squeak, as she landed making sure not to harm him in any way as she did, before spinning with him in her arms in a giggle fit, entranced in the eyes of each other and whispering soft teasing statements before she threw him up in the air, causing him to shriek wrapping his wings around him closely before falling back into her arms like he just did a cannonball.

“Clara! Clara! You're gonna make me, hurl! You- You fuckin-,” he didn’t finish his insult before being trapped in a puff of fog once again before the woman he was held in the arms of, shrunk by a few inches and held him closer.

“Finally! They're staring-” He was yet **again** cut off by a swift rearrangement of positions. One of his hands in hers, fingers entangled above his head and around his slim waist. She was dipping him laughing and smothering him in butterfly touches. He faked a gag. His cheeks are a little red.

“Am I embarrassing my little birdie?” She stuttered through obnoxious chuckling. Speaking of the people he was embarrassed to look like this in front of, they grew closer due to Clementine’s demand. Once they were close enough the quiet mumbling from afar was much louder than expected and now they could clearly see the ending to the exaggerated show they managed to pull off.

Someone giggled quietly. It was Tubbo who decided to have the courage to interrupt the two. Ranboo closely behind him.

“Tommy? Who’s this big man?” Tommy and Clara’s chatter settled down as she decided to pull her beloved up though still holding firmly onto him. Hand on his waist and glaring at them softly her eyes daring them to get too closer.

"I’m Clara, I said that already.” She rolled her eyes. Tommy snorted.

“Don’t be so rude Clara. They just saw us do our weird as hell dance and want answers.” He exclaims while rubbing her back soothingly. He moved his hands down and up moving them about her back and shoulders, they seemed a little touchy and this confused everyone even more.

“This is, like she said herself, Clara.” He whispered something in her ear causing her to grow in size again, being once again almost as tall as Ranboo. Ranboo was a bit surprised that she could measure up to his height, him being almost 6’9 and all. Though they all knew he wasn't the tallest, the tallest being Bad at a whopping 9'3 when he wanted to be.

She smirked and walked towards Philza holding Tommy’s hand still, tugging him along with her.

“I’m guessing your Mr. Craft. It’s lovely meeting you, Phil. Is it okay if I call you that? Anyways, we would like our daughter back.” she asked, kindly letting her hands out, promptly letting go of Tommys. Tommy eyed Phil waiting for his response. Everyone stood there stalking closer to the four. Philza gave Clementine to the large woman then realized her words.

“Wait wait, ‘our’? Don’t tell me…”

“Don’t tell you what, old man? That my beautiful sexy **wife** wants _her kid_ back?” Everyone either gasped or shrieked. Clara pushed him playfully.

“What? Did I say something wrong?” Tommy stared at them dumbfounded. He didn’t think too much of this. He expected a reaction but not this kind of a reaction. Everyone was bouncing off the walls. Loud mumbling and incoherent questions. Repeatedly asked. 

“Did you just say, ‘wife’?” Eret spoke up calmly, making his presence clear. The voices grew louder. It was starting to make Clementine fuss.

“Mr. Innit has a WIFE?”

“Impossible!”

“HOW?”

“Damn."

“The youngest of all of us had a god damn kid AND wife!?”

"How the hell?”

"Holy shit-"

“Congrats?”

“How in the world did that happen!?”

“I’m confused.”

Snoring too.

They heard a cry echo out through the building causing them to settle down. Clementine was quietly crying in her Mothers arms. Who hummed a soft lullaby-like before this all started to calm her down quickly. Clementine whined and pushed deeper into her mother’s arms before closing her eyes. Ranboo, Technoblade, and Sam stared in awe obviously recognizing the “unfamiliar” lullaby. It was a mob howl.

A howl in the form of a song. Used to calm any mob. Ranboo peacefully hummed along and so did Technoblade who began to sway in his place. Sam only smiled. The song was delightful to their mob featured ears.

Philza was somewhat of a hybrid but didn’t react.

Clara noticed the adding hums and smiled. She made a huff and the tune grew louder. As if on instinct Technoblade made a motion asking to move closer she allowed, she also allowed Ranboo to move. Sam knew better than to mess with a golem hybrid as he is a creeper so he stayed back.

Tommy laughed hysterically. 

Clara glared at him playfully. Their little girl wasn’t asleep but she definitely was tired from the long long ride here.

“So, she’s your wife?” Technoblade asked rather softly which wasn’t his normal way of speaking but Tommy nodded.

“She is indeed. She proposed 3 years ago.” Smiling just as softly as his words came out. Technoblade smirked at the idea of his youngest brother being the one proposed to.

“That’s a fond memory. I remember how you cried.” She boasted and he squawked before he whacked her with the side of his extended wing.

“Theseus cried?” Clara gave out a slight grunt of acknowledgment. She didn’t know too much of mythology but knew Tommy’s brother knew them much too well. She nodded, not commenting on the name he gave her songbird.

“A’ I remembered how he flung into my arms and just barely lifted both him and me into the air, he had Clem in a bundle, surprised she hadn’t starched from the ruckus this man-made,” she smiled and kissed Clementine's forehead, “It was also the first time he let me go farther than a kiss~” She purred, tilting her head near the others. Tommy became a beat red, pushing her face away, a scowl crossed his face. His wings puffed up just a bit at the teasing. Immediately everyone understood what she was suggesting. Laughter erupted through the room. Breaking off the rest of the tense air from earlier.

“ _NO_ , you zip it. I do **not** need them to know how I am in bed, Clara, so shut the fuck up.” His gaped smile twitched as he hollered though still being cautious about how loud his voice was because of the resting child. She gave him a cheeky grin and winked, causing him to groan.

“Heaven almighty I swear why did I say yes,” he was interrupted by hands jerking dangerously close to his waist once again. He shivered and once again glared at Clara who pulled him close, handing him the little girl who yawned. Laying her head flat on his chest.

“Cause you love me my little songbird.” She mused. The others in the room made silent aw’s and remarks of how fucking cute this was. Tommy deadpanned.

“Stop. You son of a bitches, we’re having a moment.” He muttered, closing his eyes and letting Clara massage his hips and shoulders.

“Anyways,” Clara broke the comfortable silence, “It’s nice to meet you all, I suppose.” Tommy chuckled and bit back a purr, not like a cat more like a mewl but just calmer, more tamed.

“It’s nice to meet you Tommy's wife- oop- I mean Clara!” Quackity exclaimed. She peeked up past the blonde’s soft hair to stare across the room, now fully taking in their appearances. He made a low, ‘hmm’. She stopped tending to her love and backed away, Tommy sighed. He was content. She patted his shoulder, making him steer and look up at her.

“Now, I think it’s time you do what I said birdie, and talk to them.” She suggested pushing him forward. The others brows raised in anticipation. He let out a sigh.

“I don’t feel that this is necessary Clara, I don’t feel like scolding my friends for something that happened bloody ten fucking years ago-” Cut off by a growl, he gulped. “Yep okay I’m going, I’m doing it.” He yipped when she smiled innocently back at his obedience. He cleared his throat with one hand as he cradled Clementine with the other.

“You can probably wonder why I left, it was simple, I was tired.” His smile faltered. Their expressions became saddened.

“I don’t want to scold you for something that happened so long ago but I have to come to terms and I want you all to respect the reason _why_ I left.” A few nodded and a few looked away, ashamed almost, they knew from experience he probably didn't want their pity but they gave it to him either way.

"I **left** because I didn't want to be a ~~child~~ soldier of war, I was ~~tired~~ done with being someone's puppet, and many exits of stress. I did not want to be somewhere, where I was seen as only a nuisance, good riddance. I was tired of being put down for being _myself_ , being a _kid_. There are a few others who would agree with me there. I was in a state of depression after I was exiled." A few exhales, "Dream did not help, he was a reason I left, himself alone was a reason I tried so many times to just let go," he looked away from the group, "I was a bother, I knew but you should know all kids can be annoying at times. I-its what _kids_ do, it's what _children_ do." He ticked mid-sentence and kept them at bay and immediately continued. Everyone looked down. Dream included, "I wanted it to stop, my exile was an unfair act of so-called justice, how was it okay to exile a child, someone who sacrificed his life twice and his most ~~passions~~ prized possessions and very childhood for the damned country he started. I'd say by the looks of it, maybe some of you were right, I was a reason for this countries downfall but let me just say, I have forgiven each and every one of you, Eret, Tubbo, Techno, Phil... Even Wilbur! **~~Dream?~~** I risked so much for everyone here. At one point I even risked my life for Dream, along long-forgotten time ago. How was it fair though? My home was griefed more times than anyone, it had been blown up, scorched, taken down, rebuilt, pranked and so so much more than anyone's houses and all I did was say, "That's life." "Suck it up," I told myself each and _every_ time."  
  
He let everyone breathe for a moment. He finally noticed he was trembling, he was a man now but _man_ the only thing he felt right now was small as he continued.   
  
"I grief one time, one house, George's, and everything goes to shitter than shit. I'm thrown out, scolded, manipulated, abused, and shamed. Made a joke. Cast aside like Theseus, I never was him and I never wanted to be, I never wanted to be the fucking **hero** but I was forced to because no one else had the balls to, "all pussies you are". That is what I used to repeat, my thoughts swarming in my head all jumbled and chaotic, whenever I picked up a sword and fought for you, I cried, not for you but for myself. At times my child took over and at others, I was forced to stand still, keep my head down and, "suck it up." Over and over 'gain. I wasn't able to stop many things but what was I to do? Up and die? That would've been a pretty valid thing ot do to me in 'xile, but not now. Never, never will I juts up and die like a pussy, I will die a man and die fighting. I was someone you all feared just because I stood up, and I'd do it 'gain and 'gain. I don't regret anything I said or did, why? Because I did it because I wanted to. I didn't let anyone's opinions and words taunt me or stop me." He let out a sigh and put his hand to his chest, "I loved, I lost but I forgave, I don't think you understand how long it took me to say that one statement, 'I forgive you. I wanted to for so long to forget and forgive, what I 'ad been through but man it sucked, every night I felt pathetic and pitied by you all, I was there for you but never were you there for me, sometimes I was a little dramatic but what did you expect from a teenager? I couldn't do anything if I was terrified of if I did I would die. In pain for so long. I didn't think I could let you guys back into my life so easily. Being back hurts but I needed to be her. Yeah, I was loud, I was annoying and I was immature but that be us, children. I may not have mitted it but being the 'oungest and such made me angry, cause being in wars didn't seem normal for others so being called a child didn't seem l'right." He sighed and gazed over everyone in front of him, then back towards Clara. "I hope some of you sought your ways and all that cringe pile of pussy shit. Cause fucking hell all I want to do right now is cry into the arms of my **family**." He gasped and let out a silent sob, not actually crying but the pain was starting to come back from all those years ago, all the torture the subdued screams for help for something, a sign of kindness anything remotely soft. He let out a shaky laugh and let a lopsided smile plaster on his face. 

"I'm glad to be back, I hope you can understand why I left now and why I returned. It was somewhat not my choice though, all Clara's idea." He looked at her thoughtfully. She got what he was trying to say, smiling. "Why I forgive and why I try so hard to forget, a story I don't feel like sharing, a mentally scarring journey. I don't think any of you feel I should continue." He kept it together mostly. His wings clung tightly to his back as they draped onto the floor.

He walked closer to his family, Phil, Wilbur, and Techno. Everyone had been surprisingly quiet this entire time. He guessed they wanted him to feel safe or they were just taking in his speech. He albeit missed the way they used to act. All boisterous but collected, always having fun together, no cares in the world even if the world seemed to be ending every day. Tears started to prick at the sides of his eyes.

He scrambled to grab something from the pocket of his coat around his waist. He pulled out a picture, torn at the side, he handed it to his father. His eyes widened, he too began to tear up. Wilbur and Techno scootched in closer. They inaudibly gasped. Techno’s ear flung up and a haze covered his eyes. Wilbur’s hand shook as he grazed his finger across the frame of the photo.

“Y-you, you look so happy. Oh my god... I think ’m gonna cry. You're so handsome, my son.” Philza muttered under his hand that held back his quiet sobs. His eyes glimmering in pride and fatherly love, he was so proud of Tommy.

“Tommy, is that really you?” Wilbur asked, taking the photo from his father and staring at the photo like it was a piece of art. Tommy nodded wiping at his pale reddened face with his free hand. Clara watching the scene unfold wanting to just hold him close and whisper reassurance, he could do this. She kept quiet and kept her smile long.

“Theseus I- How do I say how proud I am of you?” His eyes fluttered down to gaze at Tommy who shuddered but kept a small smile on his face.

“I don’t know Blade, you’ll find ‘ome way. You're ‘The Blade’ after all, the cursed ‘Blood god’ and whatnot, be a man.” He joked, laughing incoherently.

The picture they held was of him at his wedding. He had a black tux and a veil, which fell all the way to his lower back, on and his hair was longer than it was now and in a messy braid. A few flowers dangling in his threads. Clara was kissing him at what looked like an altar. A baby, which was Clementine, who looked older than two years old probably, in the priest's arms as they kissed passion-filled. Longing for this moment. Clara had a white tux on, she refused to wear a dress, **both** did. Even after Clara pleaded Tommy too, for the comic relief. Seeing as she proposed to him, but he just said the same thing,

‘ ** _No way ‘n nether or HELL am I_** **_putting on a fucking skirt!’_ ** ****

In the end, she forced him to for after-wedding fun, which didn’t go as planned because of Clementine, God had mercy upon Tommy that day. ****

The others only a few feet behind the family began to get antsy. Tommy quickly noticed the constant shifting and laughed light-heartedly. He softly asked for the picture and instead gave them a small box, after of course telling Clara, to throw him the gift. Clara stalked closer with each step he took towards the group. ****

He let one of them snatch it from his hands, they all crowded together and stared upon it. Star-struck they glanced back up to Tommy who nods already knowing they were gonna ask if the photo was real. ****

“It was taken on my wedding day two years ago. It was the best day of my life, well actually the fourth. The second and third most memorable moments in my life being when I met Clara and Clementine and when she proposed to me.” ****

Clara snuck her hands to his shoulders and asked a teasing question, “What's the most favorite and memorable?” He peered up to her and gave her a mischievous glare and coaxed a smirk. ****

“You know damn well what that is,” She gasped and smirked right back at him. Their inside jokes were very easy to understand, the teasing demeanor caused the audience to cough and become slightly flushed. ****Clara and Tommy looked back at them and laughed hysterically using each other for support. ****

“So yeah that’s me, what do you think of me wedding? Lovely picture innit?” He beamed. They rolled their eyes. It was nice. The picture made them realize he had grown up, he was a man now. Like he always wanted to be. ****

“I think you two are adorable,” Niki mumbled, “I don’t know if this would be too much to ask, especially since we don’t know if you're staying but would you help me and Puffy plan ours?” She brought up her and Puffy’s hands, silver rings, glistened in the light. Tommy squealed. Puffy and Niki giggled at his reaction. He pushed forward to them and gawked at the shining objects. His bird instincts took over and he rubbed the metal with his index finger. They watched him closely. ****

“You are asking for me help!?” he peeked up to them and nodded. ****

“No one here has really gotten married before, the one marriage that was gonna happen was Fundy's, and they barely got past deciding who would wear the dress then it was put off because of the affair," Tommy quirked a brow, and Fundy sighed, Eret pet his ears, trying to ease his boyfriend, "Karl, Quackity, and Sapnap eloped so asking them seemed rather pointless, sorry, no offense to you two.” Quackity and Sapnap shrugged. Karl was sound asleep. ****

“No offense taken Puffy,” Sapnap said. Tommy scooted away from the objects, hesitantly, and nodded aggressively. ****

“Of course Big P and Niki!” He smiled. “Congrats also, when and who?” He added. They smiled at him. ****

“We both planned to propose on the same day, we drank and both got on our knees, it was hilarious and we plan on having it in a few months after we pay off the bakery. Seeing as we only just got engaged two weeks ago, we thought we should just wait.” He chirped in understanding. ****

“It took me and Clara quite a while to figure out a plan we were just so busy with Clem we barely had time to even think about a venue or date!” He shared the memory. He yammered on and on about the process and the tips and tricks of it all. He knew it was overwhelming, he ushered them it would be alright and gladly accepted.

“If you don’t mind me asking,” Dream interrupted their chatting. He was now being stared upon by Tommy glared daggers at him which caused him to falter in his getting closer to the group. George sighed as he walked over to him and patted his hand on the green hoodie man’s shoulder. Warning him if he tried anything George wouldn’t hesitate to pull him back. ****

“I know I’m not really welcomed but I’m just as curious as everyone else, how did you meet Clara?” Tommy’s eyes widened. His eyes had an unknown glint to them, something malice almost but not harmful. ****

It was like a wild beast was being tamed all in the glim of his eyes. Clara sighed. ****

“If you hadn’t noticed he has a scar on his neck, the deepest one of them all, the scar that started this all.” Everyone listened closely, George took advantage of everyone's distraction and as requested handed Dream the picture of Tommy and Clara. He gasped, but very quiet as he caressed it. ****

He whispered something along the lines of, ‘my, I may be wrong about this but I can’t help but think these two are damn deep in love. I’m slightly envious...’ George cringed. He hesitantly pulled Dream into a side hug but then retracted when he felt a flinch. He hadn’t been touched in so long like that he was surprised. ****

‘Sorry’ George mumbled. They turned their attention back to Tommy and Clara. ****

Tommy was farther away from the group hanging with Tubbo and Clementine. Tubbo offered to calm the blonde down. ****

Clara continued. ****

“Five years ago, I met Tommy in a village, he was passing by. I recognized him from the legends and stories.” ****

“What do you mean?” Bad asked solemnly. ****

“Before he met me he was known across the land by many names, no one knew he was Tommyinnit, everyone knew him as popularly 'Genocide eyes' or 'The Broken Whisper'.” They were confused. ****

“Why those names?” Asked Punz and Sam, who was hesitant to speak. Not alarmed by Sam. Clara hummed.

“Back then his eyes were notorious for being dead and gray like the clouds during a stormy fall. They weren’t as blue as they are now, they were lifeless, looked like they didn’t belong, but they were his nonetheless. Village after village he traveled for a good two years, then settled only visiting villages for necessities, he was a cold hero. He slew many during those two years, once he came into the village he had reserved a room. Helped around, with the local education building and helped teach them archery. A week after he had come into town, pillagers grew close, they were rampant where the village was. ” She paused and heaved. Looking back to her beloved with sadness. ****

He cared so much for people he hadn’t even known he risked his life for me and her. I found her at the campsite of the pillagers, they planned to kill her so I took her, I was on the run luckily I ran into the hero. He growled at my presence but soon noticed my wounds and the baby I carried who looked fairly newborn. He stopped in his tracks obviously ready to leave the town.” She began to undo her bun and let her hair fall, she began to twirl it in her fingers. ****

“He heard footsteps and grabbed me, and shooed me with his horse, swatting the horse to the woods, we hid in the forestry as well as we could. He fought. He sliced their body parts into pieces, my blood ran cold. I wasn't scared but I was heavily impressed, still in the state of adrenaline from running just mere seconds go. A young man about my age he was, someone such as him being able to kill a whole group by himself with just an axe, It was a blood bath, I tried to look away but every swing, every man's pleas I only wanted to look. Even though if I wasn’t so wounded I could’ve taken care of them but still, I was gracious.” Her voice became darker, “I still hope I could've done more, I'm a guardian, I should've been able to but I wasn't, in the fight when he thought it was over he walked back towards us and before I could warn him, another pillager came up behind him and slashed, slit his throat, the blood quickly began to gush out of the cut, it wasn’t deep but it definitely was going to leave a mark and damage him more if I didn’t do anything. He nearly collapsed but before he did he swung his axe, grunting in pain as he attacked the man who screamed, his last cry, slicing the pillagers head clean off, his eyes rolled and the body collapsed his body slipping off and rolling, blood-splattered onto his face and shirt, the head landed near his feet and at the point, he was gasping, on his knees clutching his axe and throat. I jumped out of the bushes, not like they hid me well, and rushed to him. Hurriedly I dragged him to the village, they were not pleased with me. I was their golem and I had failed to save and protect them, they agreed to save the hero but harshly demanded I leave. I took my things and left.” ****

She stopped to catch her breath. Everyone was enhanced by the story, frightened. ****

“Was he okay?" Puffy asked softly.

“Tommy...” Phil muttered. Wilbur and Technoblade were just quiet, he heard of the stories and so did Wilbur, he even wrote his own take on the hero from tourists or randos who met him. ****

She conveyed her emotions and tried to continue. ****

“After a few days, he was okay, from what I was told at least. The village children came to me about three days later after I left and fled into the forest with his horse. They told me he would come to find you and that he was alright, still healing but okay and breathing. I waved them off, saying my last goodbye. It only took three hours later for him to find me, I was greeted with the snap of a twig and the leaves. I was so glad he was okay, he voiced his thank you and so did I, he was informed I was kicked out and offered me something I could never refuse, he offered me sanctuary. Fun fact he liked kids and wanted to help me raise the child I had saved, she was only a month old I knew I couldn't take care of her myself or by myself. So I, of course, took his offer then we set off, on the way to his abode we decided to name her Clementine. She later developed her cow features, Tommy loved her, I did too. And that’s how it started. The scar never healed properly the medics at the village weren’t trained enough.” ****

“I’m glad I met him,” She said softly. Tommy came up behind her and grasped her hand, tightly. He kissed her cheek. Tubbo held Clementine on his shoulders, she was all giddy and happy. So Tommy and Clara let her be. ****

“I-” They all were let out of their trance by Dream speaking once again. ****

“I have no right to be saying this not after what I did, but I don’t think you deserve to be not given an apology. I don’t think you can forgive me, I don’t want you to. I am a grueling man, I isolated myself for years to repent. I knew since I had tried to cut all connections with everyone, no one would care if I left, especially after they later found out what I did, I deserved not to be cared for so I thought leaving would be the best option. So I did and now here I am. Back. After years of doing exactly what you did, I went through self-improvement the best I could alone. Some villagers told me of you, or well the legend of you, they also helped me. I’m sorry Tommy. You don’t have to say anything I understand what I did was awful and you can insult me all you want I won’t mind, I wanted to to make sure you understood that you deserve so much and I am so glad you are where you are today and I am sorry that I am a, in the words of a hero so-called to be broken, “A manipulative cunt bag piece of shit bastard, a pussy, a bitch, a disgusting grown-ass man whos more a child than a bloody 16-year-old ever was.’” He sniffed George began to rub his back hesitantly.

Everyone was bewildered, Dream just apologized. ****

“I’m glad you realize you will never be forgiven, Dream.” Dream nodded. Tommy sighed. ****

“Jesus man, why do you gotta make me feel bad for my past abuser? You know what you did was fucked right?” Dream winced and nodded repetitively. ****

“I know what I did. It was horrible and I am repenting in ways I feel are significant and if you see fit you can punish me, throw me out or hit me, punch me. I won’t mind.” He gave a smile. It made them all cringe, they hadn’t seen much of his face before, and seeing something other than that cocky attitude and snarky statue and menacing smiley face made them pity him immensely. But still kept to themselves and let Tommy speak.

“God, you have come to such low words. Man, I thought you used to be a so-called, ‘god’?” Dream quickly retaliated. ****

“I was and am no god, I am a fool and kinky "bastard" with a god complex, probably.” He ushered with a short laugh, half-joking while scratching the back of his neck. ****Tommy once again sighed. ****

“Well at least you're trying, big man.” he walked towards him. Causing everyone to shudder and try to grab him. He deflected all their attempts and walked up to Dream eye to eye. He glared, Dream frowned. ****

Expecting to be hit or something as he closed his eyes ready for impact. Nothing came. He peeked open an eye and suddenly he was hacking, Tommy smacked his back hard. ****

“Cheer up you green **bitch**! I just got here no need to be so depressing and gloomy. Only I have the right to be that after my immense amounts of trauma!” He joked causing everyone to almost fall over, the wind knocked out of them. ****

“Dude-”

“TOMMY!”

“What the fuck?!”

“That’s fucked.”

"Cringe..”

“Language!”

“Same old Tommy.” Many sighs erupted out of the group. Tommy just cackled continuing to hit Dream on the back, who just let him do so, flinching each time. ****

“I thought in the dialogue at the beginning of this chapter it said Tommy was supposed to be more mature or at least less obnoxious and such??” ****

Everyone quieted down and stared at Karl, almost everyone forgot he was here, him being asleep when Tommy burst through the door. He just shrugged. ****

“What?” ****

As everyone began to distantly start chatting once again, catching up and whatnot. Clementine smiled at her daddy and mommy and daddy’s friends. ****

“Fowk!” ****

Tommy’s eyes widened. Clara’s face darkened. ****

“ **NO**!” Tommy yelled. Everyone gagged. ****

“Birdie~” Clara stared down at the shaking adult who was playing with his index fingers. She had a mass of darkness covering her falling smile. ****

“Yes, darling?” He choked out backing up but being pushed forward by none other than Ranboo who gave a chirp, Tommy cawed, betrayed by the one he least expected it from. ****

The little girl spoke once again. ****

“Daddy’s in fowking twouble!” She cheered. ****

He was dragged outside. Clara’s twisted smile meaning Tommy was doomed. ****None dared to speak or interfere. That made everyone grab the little one and immediately leave the two alone. They didn’t know what to expect. ****

A distant sob. ‘Yeah no, nope they were not dealing with that, the blonde can fight his own battles.’ ****

Sorry, Tommy. They never got to open those gifts, but that was fine.

**Author's Note:**

> AA
> 
> Chapter 1 done.


End file.
